For the Love of Chemistry
by PoMlovah611
Summary: Kovate version me and ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt's oneshot Connections. READ AND REVIEW! :3


**_HEYO! New Oneshot here!_**

**_This time, it's Kovaaate!_**

**_ForThoseWhoLikedToMoveItMoveIt and I made this for yooouu_**

**_So practically this is just another version of the other one shot we made, Connections, that Natty posted._**

**_This one has Kovate in it. That's why it's different.._**

**_OKIEDOKE! READ ON AND ENJOOY! X3_**

* * *

**~ FOR THE LOVE OF CHEMISTRY ~**

"K'walski! K'walski!" Private shouted, running into the lab.

"Private? What brings you here?" Kowalski replied, putting the chemicals he was working on back on the table and pulling his goggles back up on his head.

"Ou, I didn't mean to disturb you, K'walski." The young one frowned.

Kowalski sighed. "No, you didn't disturb me. It's fine. Now what did you need?"

"Oh right, well, Skippah's on the telly with Dr. Blowhole."

"WHAT!? Good Golly Wolly! SHOW ME." The scientist said firmly.

"Are you sure about that?" Private asked, concerned.

"SHOW ME, PRIVATE!" The lieutenant repeated, grabbing Private's shoulders and shaking him a bit. "What makes you think that I'm not sure!?"

The private grabbed the flippers from his shoulders and pulled back a bit. "Well…they're arguing."

"They're... arguing?" Kowalski blinked.

"Yes. They're using angry words and everything! Rico is still in there cheering them on." Private explained, eyes a bit sad and frightened. He'd never seen their leader like that before.

"Why- why are they arguing?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure they're actually arguing over anything. Dr. Blowhole just patched through and started insulting him. He made Skippah really angry."

"..." Kowalski stared at him for a while, thinking it over before gently pushing him aside and walking toward the lab door.

"NO, K'WALSKI!" Private shouted in alarm.

Kowalski stopped in front of the door with his flipper reaching for the handle.

The small penguin ran and nearly tackled him in a embrace, hugging into his side.

"Ooghff!" The taller penguin coughed as he was hugged suddenly.

Private whimpered shakily. "I-I'm frightened…"

"And why is that...?"

The smaller bird pointed a flipper towards the lab door, shakily.

Kowalski glanced at the door then back at the private. "...Is it really that bad?"

Private nodded, looking away with a slight blush. "They're really screaming out there..."

Kowalski sighed. "I'll stay with you here and avoid it for you if youre afraid." The scientist said, patting the little one's back.

"Th-thank you, K'walski…"

"No problem. C'mon I'll just continue with my work and you can sit close by, okay?" The taller penguin said, seating him on one of the chairs then putting his goggles back on and observing the chemicals again.

Silence followed as Private watched the scientist work, his stubby legs swinging back and forth off the ground. He hummed a little tune before he started thinking again, a question forming in his mind. "K'walski?"

"Yyes, Private?" Kowalski said, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Why does Dr. Blowhole push Skippah's rusty old buttons like that?"

"Rusty old..." Kowalski shook his head. "They're enemies. I think that's what they do."

"Aren't we all Dr. Blowhole's enemies?"

"I suppose Dr. Blowhole has a stronger grudge on Skipper..." Kowalski said, putting another drop of he chemical in the beaker.

"But why?"

"Ugh, I don't know! Maybe they were enemies even before we were Skipper's teammates."

"Well it isn't like he doesn't single you out too…" The private went on. "Honestly it makes me right mad bonkers the way he teases you the way he does…"

"It... does?"

Private nodded.

Kowalski blinked, blushing a little. "

... I-It's not his fault he thinks he's smarter... than... me..."

"But he's not! You're much smarter than HE is! You're the smartest penguin who ever lived!" Private exclaimed, but then blushed at himself, covering his beak. "Oh, I didn't mean to get loud."

"No. It's fine... I may be the smartest penguin, but he's the smartest dolphin. He might be smarter. But I seriously doubt that... but why do the bad guys always get the good stuff? Like surround-sound speakers in the lair, high-tech gadgetry, and can make evil weapons and lasers without fail." Kowalski complained, slamming his goggles on the lab table and crossing his flippers.

"Well…would you rather be a bad guy then?"

Kowalski gave the other an unsure look. "W-well..."

"Well? Would you?"

"No... I mean yes... I mean..." the penguin sighed and ducked his head. "...It's complicated."

"Oh…" The private twiddled his flipper tips. "Well…if you were a bad guy…I'm not saying I like evil…I would think you could take over the world perfectly…i-if you wanted…"

The analyst looked at him. "I could?"

The smaller penguin nodded with a small smile.

"But everything I make either blows up or goes horribly wrong! ... gh... maybe Blowhole's right. I can't seem to make any of my inventions work. He, on the other hand does his work perfectly." Kowalski said with a sad sigh. "... He's smarter than me and that's that..."

"Don't you dare say that!" Private glared at him for a moment before smacking him briefly.

"OW!" Kowalski yelped. "What was that for!?"

"You are smart and THAT is what's that!"

Kowalski just blinked. Why was he all defensive all of a sudden?

"Ou!" the little penguin huffed angrily, crossing his flippers tight over his small chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Geez, what's gotten you all defensive over me all of a sudden?" Kowalski voiced his thoughts.

"K'walski I care about you! I lo- ou…oh dear…" Private looked down, stopping himself.

Did he just say what I think he said? "You... what?" The penguin urged.

"Oh…dear…" The boy repeated and hastily got up. "I believe Skippah's calling me!"

"Ah-ah, Private." Kowalski held the boy's flipper before he could leave. "What were you about to tell me?" he said firmly but calmly, looking deep into his eyes.

"It wasn't anything."

"Private." Kowalski said, gripping the flipper a bit harder.

Private didn't meet the gaze given to him.

"PRIVATE." Kowalski now glared at him, pulling him a bit closer by his flipper.

"I…oh…I…hm…"

"Private... tell me." Kowalski said, pulling him just a bit closer and putting a flipper under his beak, lifting it a bit so he could look into his eyes. "Tell me."

"Well I don't really know how." Private admitted bashfully.

"Just come right out and say it. It can't be that hard can it?"

"I think it is..."

"Private. Just tell me."

"I em...I love you then..." the small penguin mumbled, cheeks red as he rubbed the back of his head and look away.

"What was that?" Kowalski tilted his head, playing dumb with him.

"I...love you..." It was quicker but more audible, the kid's face almost being a tomato.

"Hm?" Kowalski said, smirking.

"K'walskiiii!" Private whined.

"Whaat? I didn't hear you clearly!" the lieutenant lied. "Say it again."

"I love you!"

Kowalski smiled with lowered eyelids. "...Good." the scientist then pressed their beaks together in a kiss.

"Mmf!" the private squeaked in surprise at this. Oh dear...

Kowalski kept at it for a moment longer then pulled away to see the private's expression. "... Is something wrong?"

Private's face a beet red, a bit dazed from the kiss, wobbling a bit. "Oh dear..."

"Private!" The scientist said, worried. He put his flippers on his shoulders and tried to steady him. "Private, what's wrong?"

"I loved that..." The young one mumbled with a bright blush.

Kowalski sighed, relieved. "Good." He said again, running his flipper from the boy's temple, behind his ear hole and to his cheek. "I love you..." he told him sweety.

"I...I love you too." Private smiled, tilting his head a bit.

Kowalski pushed their beaks together again, putting both flippers around the younger.

"Mmu~" Private said against the others beak softly, letting himself be kissed. His small flippers went up to the analyst's feathery chest.

The scientist's flipper went up to stroke the side of Private's face.

Their beaks parted slightly, breathlessly.

"Hmm…K'walski…" Private mumbled and there was a chuckle from Kowalski.

"Heh, you're adorable, you know that?" the analyst cooed.

"Wot? Me?" the little penguin fluffed a bit.

"Yeah you." Kowalski smirked.

The flipper went up to tickle under his chin and Private pulled away laughing, trying to sound serious. "Oh, stop that…"

Then suddenly the lab soor slammed open and a frustrated flat-headed penguin popped out of it. The two scrambled wildly to look like nothing happened, the private sat back on his chair and looked away while Kowalski grabbed the test tubes of liquids and put his goggles back on his head.

Skipper looked up from his muttering angrily and raised his brow at this. "Boys, what were you doing in here?" He said, eyeing them curiously.

"K'walski was giving a science lesson, Skippah." Private answered immediately, surprising the analyst by making a cover story so quickly. Casting a knowing glance at the scientist with a small smile, the young penguin added. "Chemistry and such…"

Kowalski chuckled. "Yes, exactly." He said, turning to Skipper. "Why?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you to do something for me. But nevermind... Carry on." And with that, the leader left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kowalski turned to Private. "Now how about that chemistry lesson..." the scientist said with a smirk.

~ _End_


End file.
